Turning Back the Hands of Time
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: When a small quake disrupts the Keeper of the time flux, everyone who is nearby to the reversal is affected, even those who had been on the computer.


Turning Back the Hands of Time

Note: A Code Lyoko fan-fiction. A bizarre earth-quake disrupts the time-flux of Lyoko (which usually keeps time accurate right down to the nanosecond) is reversed, although temporarily. Those using the internet are affected. The Warriors, who happen to be using their computers at the time of the quake, are temporarily regressed to their childhood forms. Even Jim, Sue, and their parents-in-law reverse in their age.

Chapter 1—Let the Peculiarity Commence

The day was rather stormy and the students of Paris Academie had nothing in particular to do other than play video games online on a MMORPG called _Hooked_, which was pirate-themed after the recent trend in pirate lore and films that had been out in the recent years. No one thought anything would happen during this mundane day, but they couldn't be more wrong.

In Lyoko, Oleander was trying to get the attention of XANA again by giving him yet another one of her handmade woven baskets filled with hand-picked fruit.

"I thought you would like this. Seeing how much you adore fruit and how splendid it is this season, I couldn't help myself.", Oleander said, bashfully, placing her hands behind her back and blushing in XANA's presence.

"Thank you once again, my Queen. I don't deserve it, though.", XANA said, with a gentle smile.

"Certainly you do.", Oleander stated, grinning once again and bursting out into a paroxsysm of giggles. She always happened to break out into fits of laughter when she was nervous, although she had nothing to be nervous about. XANA couldn't help chuckling along with her. He enjoyed being around her, and couldn't quite figure out why, but since meeting her he had been the happiest he had been in a long while. He had forgotten what true happiness was, but was still a little reticent about involving himself in a possible romantic relationship. Yet, he realized it wasn't a relationship as of yet. He and the Queen were friends, and perhaps they would become more in the future. For the time being, he was simply pleased he had someone he could relate to.

As XANA and Oleander walked along, talking about the recent events in Lyoko, there was a strange earthquake. It wasn't anything jarring, but it rumbled the ground underneath their feet and startled the people going about their everyday chores and errands. Little children had been frightened by it and cried momentarily until their parent's soothed them. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until Oleander noticed that her clothing was engulfing her hands and that her usually short dress was expanding long over her knees.

"What…just happened ?", Oleander questioned.

"I don't know, but I sense perhaps that little quake knocked the time flux for a loop. I'm not certain how, but the flux is quite sensitive.", XANA said. In all his lifetime, he had never witnessed or experienced such a peculiarity. He pondered if the users of the Internet had the same problem, and if anything could be done to repair the flux of the Keeper.

As the reverse process was beginning on Lyoko, currently it was happening on Earth as well to anyone who had been connected to the Internet.

"I just had the most unusual feeling.", Jeramie said as he spoke to his friends on _Hooked_ and they observed him by web-camera.

"You're becoming younger, Jeramie ! How is that even possible !", Aelita said, observing the process of reversal occurring to her boyfriend. At first it was amusing, then confusing, and at last, alarming.

"What can we do about this ?", Yumi asked, becoming concerned.

"We can travel to Lyoko and see what's going on. There has to be a logical solution to this issue.", Jeramie said, taking the rational path as usual.

"What if there isn't ?", Taelia offered.

"Eventually, the problem will be worked out. Problems usually do, though some take a lot of effort.", Emily added. Their youngest genius was correct, but there would be many questions to be asked once the Warriors reached Lyoko.

Chapter 2—Confronting the Conundrum

When the fifteen Warriors arrived to Lyoko, they felt what they were in a dream. However, what they were experiencing was terrifyingly real. They were quickly met by the Queen of Lyoko, Oleander. She was extremely polite, but like the rest of them, she was in child form, and slightly clumsy considering she kept tripping over her royal robes.

"I know it seems hard to believe but our time flux, which is set in place by an object called a Keeper continues time as you know it in the present moment, or what we identify as the "now". The Keeper is sensitive to vibrations, even small ones. Apparently, the flux was disrupted. The normal flow of the "now" has been reversed. That's the best way I can explain it. I pray I haven't confused you too terribly much.", Oleander said, hoping her explanation had given them some answers.

"You lost me at "time flux", Queenie.", Odd said, terribly confused.

"What my friend is trying to say is what was normal isn't any longer.", XANA stated in more accessible, layman's terms. Odd finally understood as to what the padperaska-eyed, fiery haired royal had told him. Though it still made his head ache.

"Don't worry, they'll figure out a way to fix this issue.", Sissi said, patting her boyfriend on the back. He could only hope they did soon. He didn't want to be stuck as a kid for long. Though he had enjoyed a very rich childhood, he seriously didn't wish to relive it. Sissi, although she didn't wish to admit it outwardly, was becoming worried as well.

As a group, the Queen and her friend transported themselves to the junction between Lyoko and the physical world. It seemed so surreal that many of them pinched themselves to make certain they weren't experiencing some sort of reverie.

"I have tried spells, herbal sacrifices and reattaching wires within the Keeper, but nothing seems to work. I am simply thinking of leaving the Keeper to repair itself.", Oleander said, feeling a bit useless.

"Is there anything that we can do to help ?", Jim submitted, wondering if the technological savvy his wife possessed would be of some assistance.

"I've never had to come here to try to repair the Keeper because it always maintains itself. Although I thought I would have the knowledge of how it works, I truly had no Lyokoian way of knowing. I appreciate your suggestion, but there really isn't anything you, myself or even XANA can do.", Oleander added with a tinge of sadness.

"Do you mean to tell me we're _stuck_ as little children ?", Taelia nearly shouted, feeling her blood begin to boil. She had loathed her childhood, and hated the idea of becoming a child again. She felt anger burning in her veins but she realized there was no need to fight or scream, since there was no use in doing so.

"Momentarily, yes. There's nothing either of us can do. The only thing I can recommend is simply going about life and trying to make the most of it. Who knows, being this young can actually be enjoyable.", Oleander said, being optimistic yet again. Some of the Warriors had felt the trip to Lyoko and the link between it and reality was pointless, but at least they had seen an area they had never seen before, so the trip hadn't been a complete loss.

Chapter 3—Enjoy the Moment

Although some of the Warriors weren't happy with their current childish state, they decided to make the most of it while they were on earth. Odd had remembered a play park he used to love to visit when he was a kid and recommended it to the others. Most of his friends were receptive to following his lead, and the others, although reluctant, went along with him.

They spent the day playing in Odd's favorite playground and went to the city to ride amusement park rides in a recent fair that had coincidentally popped up in Paris for a couple of weeks. They had been able to ride smaller, more kid-friendly amusements and it really brought them back. Aelita, who had never been on a roller-coaster, scrambler or Ferris wheel, had found the elements of the fair had been incredibly entertaining. She found the spider to be her personal favorite as well as the gravitron. Jeramie, though, had discovered he had the same tolerance for amusement rides as he had when he was young and unfortunately found himself vomiting in nearby receptacles.

"Forgive me, Aelita, but my stomach isn't so strong in this form as my present one as an adult.", Jeramie said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry. We won't ride any more amusements. I don't want you getting sick at my expense.", Aelita said, embracing Jeramie from the side.

"Thank heavens.", Jeramie thought with a sigh of relief.

By the late evening, the children were out gallivanting in Paris and had scaled the tower, looking at the people down below, laughing and enjoying everything they saw. Their merriment soon came to an end when some policemen asked them why they were out so late without their parents' guidance.

"It's alright, Sir. I'm watching over them with my girlfriend. Don't fret; I'm taking them home, immediately. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them.", Jim said, since he was the oldest among them even in a childish form. Sue nodded sweetly and the officers saw them out of the city before returning to direct busy evening traffic and keep the city streets safe.

That night, the friends had a large sleepover, playing board games, watching movies or reading books. Some of them played ping pong or billiards while others drowned out the noise with earplugs and sleeping masks to sleep through the rest of the night.

_Meanwhile…_

Oleander played a game of hacky-sack kickball with XANA and heard him laugh for the first time. He had opened up quite a bit about his past and how his heart ached from time to time, especially around the anniversary of his wife's death. Without knowing it, he had become quite fond of Oleander.

"It's funny but I'm actually grateful the flux was reversed. I haven't had this much fun in _years_.", XANA said as he had recently rolled down a grassy knoll with Oleander following closely behind him, laughing all the way. Neither of them cared if their outfits were covered in dirt and grass from playing and romping around in nature. Softly, Oleander leaned in to kiss XANA's nose and turned bright red.

"What was that for, Oleander ?", XANA asked, curiously.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. I'm just so bashful that I can't seem to gather my courage.", Oleander confessed.

"You needn't worry about that anymore. I think I know exactly how you feel, and I'm perfectly open to any affection you give me, dear.", XANA said. He meant what he had said, and was happy that he could recognize Oleander's love for what it was. Perhaps one day he could rule by her side, but for the moment, he and Oleander had started courting.

There was a pulse that occurred only secondarily as XANA helped Oleander back onto her feet. He noticed that she had returned to her normal size and that she was fully grown as before the flux reversed.

"It's over. Thank the Gods.", XANA thought to himself. It had become late, so he could finally sleep. He saw the Queen off before she returned to her stronghold in the forest. XANA returned to his earthen home that wasn't too far away from the castle so he could watch her from a distance and see her turn her lights off in her room up in the balcony before she slept.

Chapter 4—Childhood Isn't Lost

When the friends awoke, they found themselves returned to normal. Their inner-children hadn't been suppressed, and they felt privileged that they could maintain that part of their personalities. It seemed that the earthquake on Lyoko was a one-time occurrence and would never occur again. They knew that tomorrow would be another school day and at times that could be a bit stressful, but together, they realized they could face anything the Academie could throw at them.

The young adults had remembered the fun they had experienced and wouldn't be forgetting or regretting any of that innocent enjoyment they had exploring the city of Paris although they were escorted part of the way back home by the police. They understood though, it was the policemen's job to protect them from potential harm and they had thanked him before they returned to the Academie. Apparently, the whole Academie had been affected by the flux because no one thought it was unusual that kids were running around the grounds.

Epilogue 

The friends were relieved the Keepers in Lyoko were working at full capacity and the problem with the flux never occurred again since the Keepers had become stronger. They weren't so sensitive to vibrations from either realm and the AI had done that on its own accord.

It had been a very unique experience for all of them but it had helped them become closer as a group. Even Jim, who had his childhood interrupted by the Vietnam War, had one day to remember what being a kid was all about. Each of them had learned a valuable lesson: never allow yourself to completely grow up, because only a child can enjoy the simple matters of life with pure and honest eyes, savoring each moment and reveling in all the goodness only nature can provide. The friends would never let this lesson fade, and they could thank Oleander's optimism for schooling them so politely.

The End


End file.
